Hellsing is Still Vulnerable to Nature
by VampireDuck
Summary: What will happen when Integra and Alucard have to deal with an infestation of mosquitoes? Their lives might be changed [later chapters]. Rated for Language and violence.


**A/N**: This is set after the Anime and does not necessarily follow the manga or anime in any particular order. I hope you have fun reading my first fanfic, I wish I could write faster.

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing, all related characters and indicia are copyright © 1998 Kouta Hirano & Studio GONZO. This fanfiction, variations from the original plot and any characters not copyrighted to Kouta Hirano or Studio GONZO are copyright © 2005 Liz Mrugacz (Pen Name: VampireDuck).

* * *

**Chapter I: New Freaks**

"ALUCARD!" screamed Integra from her office.

She had been getting numerous reports about a freak attack a mile East of headquarters since about midnight the preceding night. Numerous times she had sent troops to deal with it, but every time they had come back empty handed. She had even sent her special unit, which included Seras Victoria, and she had reported upon returning that, "the area is completely devoid of any vampiric activity and no signs of any crime whatsoever have been found." Integra was extremely fed up with this now and called Alucard because she was sick of her other incompetent troops.

"Yes Master," Alucard droned as he floated through the floor from his quarters in the basement. "What are my orders, as you call them, for tonight? You seem to have awoken me from a very deep slumber, Master, and I do not enjoy waking before dark."

Alucard was in a cheery mood, contrary to his words, and he would toy with his Master at any time possible. It was evident that he had just awakened as he was missing his hat, sunglasses, and trench coat. Anyone but Integra would say he looked menacing, especially since he was making sure to show off his fangs, which Integra found increasingly annoying.

"What in God's name do you think you're trying to pull?" Integra's face remained stolid, though her words cut like glass. "Alucard! Are you stark-raving mad?"

"Master, am I right to believe that you are suffering from menstrual symptoms?" A smirk crossed Alucard's face; he was going to have Hell to pay.

"I don't have time for this Alucard!"

He could tell she was getting worked up already.

"I smell blood Master…"

Bang! Bang!

Alucard staggered backwards as a silver bullet from Integra's gun hit him squarely in the head and heart. Blessed bullets hurt, though he was incredibly strong even for a vampire.

As the bullets hit the floor Alucard couldn't help but think, _'She could kill me if she wanted…'_ His skin slowly regenerated and the smirk vanished from his face. It was replaced by one of his many "sad puppy dog" looks.

"Sorry Master," he said, feigning an apology.

She caught his sarcasm, "Cut out your fake apologies servant. Your orders are to go to this site," she handed him a report on the area, "and do what no one else has been capable of doing. I want that vampire out of there, and I want it done properly. I expect a full report on each and every detail upon your return or consider yourself locked in your original dungeon cell until the next major emergency that requires your assistance!"

"Yes Master," was his comment as he slid back though the floor from whence he came.

He materialized in his room with the intention of getting a 'bite' to eat before leaving. He first placed his sunglasses and hat in their appropriate places on his head, then, procrastinating as much as possible, made it a task to clothe himself with his crimson trench coat. Finally he yawned and drifted through the floors and ceilings to the blood cooler in the kitchen. Upon reaching the cooler he removed a single blood pack, and then left to do his duty. As he strolled slowly to the East door, he realized that Integra really was serious. Disturbed by this sudden thought, he quickly finished his blood pack and left for the suspicious vampire.

* * *

Traveling for Alucard was obviously no problem. He shifted through the shadows, sensing his position at any given moment. The place had been ingrained into his memory simply because he had assimilated the report into his body. He knew all the details and would expel them as soon as they were un-needed. Several times along the way, Alucard hoped that Integra was in a better mood when he returned. He so hated being hit by those bullets.

Upon arrival, Alucard could tell that this would not be easy. He had to strain to sense the vampire. This was no ordinary freak. Freaks that were implanted with chips to make them what they were had many apparent flaws. They didn't have the things a true vampire was meant for. They had absolutely no concern for life that may help them survive. Didn't they realize that once the entire human population had been turned into ghouls, there would be no lifeblood left? This angered Alucard considerably. Freaks had no business going about the territory of true vampires such as himself. But no ordinary freak could hide itself so well as this one. Could it be possible that they had engineered a stronger chip? Or maybe that they had chipped a real vampire? This was not looking good, and Alucard was sure he would be pulling out the final restraints, the ones he needed Integra to release. The Cromwell Initiative.

The building was an old warehouse that used to contain crates for shipping minerals. The place smelled of coal and salt. It was sort of like the dungeons where Alucard resided, but not dark enough yet. The freak would hide until full dark. One of those many apparent flaws was their intolerance of light. They couldn't stand it. Alucard could have been outside in broad daylight and had no harm come to him. Granted he would be uncomfortable and would get sunburn on any exposed flesh. He should wake the freak now.

He took a step forward. The freak was bedded in a stack of crates in the corner a floor below him. It was sleeping, and didn't wake as Alucard slipped through the floor to the first sub-level. Powerful as this freak may be, Alucard was more so.

He reached into his coat and removed the Jackal and Casul, pointing them both straight at the freak. His guns should take any ordinary freak down with one shot. Their bullets of mercury and silver would kill with excruciating pain. He wasn't so sure about this freak though. This would be one rude awakening.

BANG!

A blood-curdling scream was heard from the freak as the bullets struck it through the head. Crates went flying, and all was quiet. But Alucard didn't let his guard down; he could still sense the damned freak. It lay motionless for about thirty seconds before finally deciding that its opponent wasn't going to back off. The freak stood, and Alucard was faintly surprised to see that it was of the female nature. He could just make it out through the blood spattered all over the head. It was regenerating, but slowly. Her fangs were bared in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Foolish freak!" Alucard called out, taunting the freak, getting her riled up.

"So you're the famous Alucard. Headquarters told me to watch out for you," her eyes narrowed, "I didn't pay any attention."

"Tsk, tsk, disobeying orders from your human masters? You are a naughty fiend aren't you?" as he taunted her he thought_ 'Maybe I'll have my fun tonight after all.'_

"Shut up you Hellsing slave! You have no business speaking to a free vampire that way!" she retorted.

"Free? Vampire? You call yourself these things?" he mused. "Do you really think you are better than me, freak?"

"I'll show you better, Hellsing Slave! You have no idea!" she exclaimed, clearly still not ready to fight.

"As Shakespeare said in one of his famous plays 'Have at thee coward!" quoted Alucard with relish.

Alucard had enough of her ranting; it was time to silence this freak. He would torture her like there was no tomorrow, and he would love it. Although, taking too long might get him that dreaded sentence from his master.

He lunged at her, raking his claws through the flesh of her abdomen. She retaliated, melting into the shadows. She kicked him, knocking him to the floor. She was fast, and she was clawing his back out the second he hit the floor. She was startled when he began to speak.

"Releasing control art restriction to level four," Alucard enumerated, resulting in his being able to morph.

He morphed into a simple pool of blood, sliding across the floor, through the walls. He hid his presence, moving through crates until he was behind her. She looked frantically about smelling the air, searching with her senses. She couldn't detect him. He re-collected his form and lunged once more, this time ripping off her head. She dissolved into the shadows again, transforming as Alucard had done. This battle was getting tougher.

She unleashed a powerful attack on him. Throwing grenades filled with blessed shrapnel just after tearing him apart and throwing the pieces around the room. She glided through the floor to escape the blast. Alucard was at a loss. She was more powerful than he had realized, and it was better to end this quickly than to face Integra after a lengthy battle. He remained still, not daring to move for fear of more of those grenades. Once she realized she was not being followed, she returned. Deciding if she could attack him again, she once again sniffed the air. He made his move and started to materialize in a part of the room farthest away from her.

Alucard's voice echoed through the room, "Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Situation A."

* * *

Back at the Hellsing Manor, Alucard's attempted release was brought to Integra's attention through his telepathy. "Release granted," she said simply, wondering what mess he had gotten himself into, and at the same time cursing him for his behavior.

* * *

"The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until target in silenced," he finished after gaining permission, which took about two seconds.

The freak was scared out of her wits but stood her ground. As Alucard advanced on her he released some of his shadows to graze her skin, opening little cuts. How he enjoyed seeing blood, especially that which was not his. She finally cracked and threw one of her grenades; it hit him and blew up causing a hole, which sealed almost instantly. He released his Hellhouds, consuming every bit of her that could be reached. A tendril found the chip and he placed it in safe keeping within his shadows. It was almost overkill.

Consuming her brought all of the knowledge she had to his attention. He found no such information concerning her masters or the chip. This had happened with all of the other freak vampires he had the fortune to consume. Their memory was stripped from them if they were about to be destroyed. He gleaned only a few meaningless personal memories, and still couldn't tell if she was originally a vampire or human. Perhaps it was merely her female intuition that made her seem so much stronger. Maybe it was that she was smarter than the rest. Alucard didn't know.

Now he needed to get back to the Hellsing Manor and make his report before his master locked him up again, and she really wasn't joking when she said that.

* * *

**A/N**: So this was the first chapter of my fic. Tell me what you think. Critiques are helpful, please R&R. 


End file.
